Hijo de La Luna
by DuniXe
Summary: SongFic UA, HERMIONE x DRACO x RON basado en la cancion Hijo de la Luna de Mecano, un song fic con un final dramatico. Espero les guste Dedicado a una gran persona que conoci no hace mucho pero parece que nos conociamos desde antes Edy, esto es para ti


Disclamer: Los personajes son de JK R., no son míos. Disfruten del fic

Este fanfic se lo dedico a una persona muy especial para mi, que aunque no llevamos una larga amistad, se ha convertido en una persona importante, tenemos mucho en común y nuestros pensamientos concuerdan en muchas cosas, es una persona que ha estado ahí en mis momentos oscuros mas recientes y me ha ayudado a salir adelante y a dejar de lado los pensamientos feos que pudiese tomar en momentos de arranque mal plan; ella no esta muy familiarizada con los personajes de HP pero aun asi este fan fic es para ella, espero le guste y lo disfrute n_n Edy, esto es para ti, Gracias por todo ¡Te quiero mucho!

_Tonto el que no entienda.  
cuenta una leyenda  
que una hembra gitana  
conjuró a la luna  
hasta el amanecer._

_llorando pedía  
al llegar el día  
desposar un calé._

Habían pasado ya tres años después de la graduación en Howarts, mención honorifica, reconocimientos y puntajes perfectos. Envidia de muchos, ejemplo para otros, sin embargo, pese a su fama en el castillo, Hermione Granger, no era tan popular entre los chicos, ninguno se atrevía a hablarle a menos de que se tratase de algún examen, nota o un simple autógrafo para alguna hermana influenciada por su talento, siempre sola, exceptuando a esos dos chicos que siempre la acompañaban, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, pero siempre de la mano de libros y notas con altos puntajes.

Como en cualquier escuela, no era de menos esperar a los chicos malos, siempre burlándose de ella, siempre rebajándola aunque ella fuese todo lo contrario, la casa Slytherin y su representante mas destacado, Draco Malfoy, eran para ella un dolor en el estomago, como aquella piedra que traes en el zapato y a veces aunque te lo quites la sensación de que estuvo ahí prevalece, era lo mismo con Draco.

Pero había algo… algo que a pesar de desear, no conseguía, algo de lo cual la burla de Draco era aun mas hiriente. Mientras el peliplateado se acostaba con todas las chicas que le apetecían, Hermione nunca tuvo algún chico especial, nunca tuvo algún encuentro furtivo y peligroso con nadie, muy a pesar de que en su corazón ya se encontraba fijado un chico pelirojo

Ella era Hermione Granger, bruja prodigio, la mejor de la casa de Griffindor en generaciones, hija de muggles con un talento nato en las artes de la magia y no podía enamorar a un chico, menuda bruja.

_"tendrás a tu hombre,  
piel morena,"  
desde el cielo  
habló la luna llena.  
"pero a cambio quiero  
el hijo primero  
que le engendres a él._

_que quien su hijo inmola  
para no estar sola  
poco le iba a querer."_

Ron Weasley definitivamente era un chico distraído, nunca se percato de las miradas, nunca se dio cuenta de aquella mano cálida que le ofrecían cuando lo necesitaba y a su ceguera su corazón se volvió duro, su mirada, su cuerpo, inclusive la manera de hablar cambio definitivamente, aquella persona bonachona y bromista que era en el colegio había desaparecido.

Aun después de la graduación, trabajos varios y un trabajo fijo en el ministerio gracias a la influencia de su padre, Ron Weasley frecuentaba a Hermione y a Harry, pero ya no los veía como aquellos camaradas en clases, sus ojos se posaban descaradamente en los pechos y el trasero de Hermione cuando esta no se daba cuenta, platicaba con Harry acerca de cuantas mujeres había poseído en sus viajes, cuantas le habían propuesto hacer cosas que ni el mismo Harry habría pensado en hacer con su esposa Ginny, la hermana de Ron.

Definitivamente, Ron había cambiado.

Hermione también se había dado cuenta del cambio, su corazón entristeció y deseo con varita en mano que Ron estuviese con ella para poder volver a ser lo que antes era, su Ron, el Ron del que estaba enamorada y no de ese barbaján que tenia enfrente.

Curiosamente un calor emanó de la varita que hizo que Hermione la soltara de inmediato haciéndose para atrás tirando toda la vajilla de la casa de Harry haciéndose añicos, inmediatamente, Harry y Ron corrieron a ver que sucedía encontrando a la castaña recogiendo los pedazos de porcelana con las manos, Ron se acerco y la ayudo…

estas bien?- sonrió

Ah.. si… es solo que .. auch! – La castaña se había cortado un dedo con los pedazos mientras veía la sonrisa, aquella sonrisa, podría ser que acaso ¿su varita escucho ese deseo ferviente y lo hizo realidad?

Paso un año, el pelirrojo y Hermione salían oficialmente pero Ron aun se portaba como un idiota, celando a Hermione, prohibiéndole salidas, impidiendo que otros hombres incluyendo sus amigos de trabajo visitaran a Hermione. La castaña comenzaba a ver que era inútil seguir con la relación, su esfuerzo por cambiarlo. Estaba preparada para decirle adiós.

Esa noche, se disponía a salir a aquella cita en la que Ron le había advertido ir, muy a pesar de tener compromisos mas importantes, decidió hacerlo por que seria la ultima vez en que ella aceptaba un comportamiento como el de Ron.

Llego a aquel restaurante, elegante, muy al estilo muggle, una mesera con un ramo de rosas la recibió mostrándole la mesa en la que Ron ya estaba sentado y tomando una copa de vino tinto, vestido de manera formal, atendió a la llegada de Hermione como todo un caballero.

Que es esto?- pregunto-

Solo es un pequeño detalle que quiero compartir contigo Hermione- contesto el pelirrojo sonriendo

"Esa sonrisa…" – pensó- Un pequeño detalle? A que te refieres Ron Weasly ¬¬

Acaso no puedo tener una cena romántica con mi novia?

Esta… bien… - dijo mientras pensaba que esto de "cortar" seria mas difícil

Ambos cenaron, platicaron y rieron de los viejos tiempos, Hermione volvió a sentir ese rayo de esperanza, esta noche no seria la indicada para alejarse de el.

La hora del postre llego y Hermione dio un bocado al suflé de vainilla y nata cristalizada, se detuvo de golpe y esculco en aquel bocado en su boca, una especie de aro, al sacarlo… se trataba de un anillo de compromiso.  
_  
Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer.  
dime, luna de plata,  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel.  
a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
hijo de la luna._

La boda se celebró a lo grande, duro un día completo, la familia de Ron era extensa y no daba lleno, Hermione lucia feliz y agraciada, pensó que por fin su deseo se estaba cumpliendo de buena manera, rió y se divirtió en su día, si, su único día feliz desde su boda.

Ron en poco tiempo volvió a ser una persona grosera, celosa, violenta, tenia que salir por trabajos que ministerio le dictaba, mientras que la relación entre el y su esposa Hermione decaía poco a poco, la comunicación, las risas, inclusive el sexo se volvió monótono y sin amor.

Ron había hecho un viaje al extranjero el cual planeaba ser el mas largo hasta ahora, un mes y medio fuera y había prohibido a la castaña salir a menos que fuera única y exclusivamente para trabajar. Orden que por supuesto Hermione no obedeció.

Ella ya estaba harta, estaba en busca de un departamento en el cual ella pudiese estar sin que Ron estuviese encima de ella todo el tiempo, mirando aquel periódico mágico de departamentos tropieza con una banqueta maltrecha yendo directo al suelo pero, en su cintura, sintió unas manos fuertes que la sostuvieron para que no cayera.

El sol cegó por unos instantes sus ojos, sin embargo, con su sentido del olfato y del tacto se percato de una deliciosa fragancia masculina, brazos fuertes, altura considerable en un traje negro de muy buena marca…

¿Estas bien?- preguntó aquel hombre tan formal-

Ah, si.. muchas gracia... – La castaña se reincorporo cuando por fin vio el rostro de aquel hombre tan elegantemente vestido quedándose boquiabierta- Malfoy… -

Asi que la mejor bruja me recuerda – mencionó sacudiéndose el impecable traje-

Lo siento Malfoy, no quise hacerte perder el tiempo,

No te preocupes no lo pierdo, al contrario, me alegra verte, oí que te casaste con Weasley eso no me sorprende

Escucha Malfoy, no tengo tiempo en verdad

Pero si tienes tiempo para buscar nueva casa con capacidad para 1 ¿cierto?, ¿problemas maritales?- le muestra el periódico-

No es de tu incumbencia, ahora si me permites- trata de quitare el periódico-

Oye.. te invito a tomar un café ya que estamos aquí…

No gracias Malfoy, a mi esposo no le gustaría que…

Así que de eso ser trata, GRanger, crei que eras una mujer que no se tentaba el corazón ante ese tipo de comportamientos

Las personas cambian Malfoy, por favor, te pido que me des ese periódico, tengo importantes anotaciones y tengo que irme ya.

Exacto Granger, las personas cambian, y vamos que 4 años me han cambiado bastante, anda te invito un café y platicamos.

Hermione sabia que seria inútil intentar persuadir a Draco, pero en algo tenia razón, las personas cambian y un ejemplo de ello eran Ron y ella.

Esta bien Malfoy, solo un rato, en verdad necesito irme- le dijo resignada

Bien, vamos- El peli plata sonrió ampliamente la tomo por la cintura y la condujo al restaurant que estaba casi inmediatamente en su camino, elegante, fino. –

Draco pidió de los mejores cafés del lugar, los mejores pasteles, galletas, postres, dejando a Hermione anonadada

¿Qué es todo esto Malfoy?- pregunto-

Ah, bueno pues, supongo que siendo una mujer sabes que es un pastel, galletas, postres, ¿me equivoco?

No te hagas el gracioso, ¿por que pediste todo esto? –molesta respondió-

Disfrútalo, digamos que es mi regalo de bodas y por cierto, no se si recuerdas mi nombre, soy Draco, llámame así, han pasado 4 años, ya nos somos unos niños, -el chico bebe un poco de café- ¿que te parece si dejamos a un lado las diferencias de aquel entonces y volvemos a empezar Hermione?

La chica estupefacta ante tales palabras no le cree del todo pero decide seguirle la corriente.

-Bien entonces, Draco. –toma una tasa de café y sorbe un poco -¿que es lo que quieres saber? Por que de repente tienes que ser tan amable con alguien a quien tu le declaraste varias veces la guerra en el colegio? ¿por qué acercarse a una "sangre sucia" como yo?- menciono-

-Vaya, no te vas por las ramas, pues veraz, me quiero disculpar –

La castaña por poco escupe el pequeño pastelillo de su boca

-Me he dado cuenta, que mi comportamiento en Howarts no era del todo, justo para una persona como tu, eres lista, mantienes tu perfil bajo pero nada desaprovechado, eres poderosa a nivel mágico y bueno, sin dejar a un lado el que eres una mujer hermosa.- termino sorbiendo un poco de café-

Y algo hizo ¡boom!, la castaña se enrojeció como tomate, agacho la mirada y una risita estúpida se asomo por lo bajo, ¿hacia cuanto tiempo le habían dicho hermosa?, ¿Quién le había dicho que era poderosa?, ¿quién la había alagado asi desde…? No, ni siquiera su esposo, ni desde su boda, ni nunca.

Hermione acepto esas disculpas, serian por que su estado de animo cambio drásticamente o por que Draco estaba demostrando en verdad su cambio, que al parecer era para bien, y muy a su favor. La castaña noto que el cuerpo de Draco había embarnecido, su sonrisa cautivaba a cualquier chica que se distrajera con su presencia, su cabello platinado era hipnotizarte y su voz era como un canto que amenizaba el ambiente.

Pronto, Hermione tomo confianza con Draco, el por su parte apoyaba y a veces desaprobaba las decisiones de la castaña, le daba consejos y proponía lugares a los cuales ella podía ir si algún día Ron era tan cabeza dura como para hacer que una mujer como ella lo mandara al diablo definitivamente. Las citas pronto se alargaban por horas, Draco se ofrecía a llevarla a su casa por la hora en que terminaban aquellos encuentros que aunque pocos, eran suficientemente divertidos y por mucho eran los encuentros mas interesantes que había tenido en 4 años.

Un vociferador entro volando por la ventana aquel día nublado, la voz de Draco invitaba a Hermione al lago cercano a la ciudad en la que ella vivia, como ya se había hecho costumbre para la castaña, la hora y el lugar de encuentro no cambiaban. El mismo café en el que se encontraron la primera vez después de 4 años, exactamente a las 3 pm. De ahí tomaban la red flu para ir a donde acordaban.

En aquel lugar, Draco ya tenia preparado un picnic. Hermione sorprendida y animada sonrió y se acerco al pequeño pero hermoso detalle.

Draco, pero por que no me dijiste… habría hecho bocadillos…- menciono la castaña-

No, las mujeres no siempre tienen que hacer los típicos deberes, me sorprende que la bruja mas lista no haya pensado en..

Draco cállate –mal miró al peli plata pero después con una sonrisa comenzaron a platicar amenamente-

Pasaron algunas horas, ninguno se daba cuenta del tiempo que pasaban juntos, la pasaban tan bien, no había por que preocuparse, siempre y cuando estuviesen unidos como esos buenos amigos en los que se habían convertido en tan poco tiempo…

No pensé, que tuviéramos tanto en común Draco, en el colegio siempre te la pasabas molestándome, no me dabas ni un respiro

En verdad… ¿lo crees así Hermione?, hay muchas cosas que no sabes –Draco miraba al lago con aquellos ojos color plata, el sol comenzaba a esconderse y la escena se volvió de lo mas enigmática e hipnotizante de lo que aparentaba-

La castaña se volteó a verlo, los rayos rojizos del sol iluminaban su rostro, las sombras que el mismo chico producía lo hacían verse aun mas buenmozo de lo que era.

¿Cosas que no sé? ¿a que te refieres con eso Draco? ¿Qué es lo que no sé?- Mencionó intrigada-

He, he, he, Hermione Granger, ¿En verdad no te lo imaginas?, ¿Nunca lo sospechaste acaso?

Déjate de rodeos Draco, ¡dímelo! –Dijo con pose seria y mirada clavada en el rostro del peliplata-

Draco se volteo para mirarla directo a los ojos, aquellos ojos color avellana que lo observaban con inmensa curiosidad, el se limito a sonreír diciendo:

Me gustaste desde aquel momento en que recibí aquel puñetazo- refiriéndose al tercer año- Draco rió un poco-

La castaña se quedo muda, abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se tornaron en un color rojizo casi como el cabello de su esposo.

De hecho, Hermione, yo –el peli plata toma un poco de aire- Hermione Granger, yo te amo … estos días han sido para mi, como un paraíso en la tierra- Draco miraba a Hermione fijamente a los ojos. – Weasley no te valora, no sabe lo que tiene, déjalo, déjalo y ven conmigo, nos iremos lejos, donde nunca nos encuentren, seremos felices….

Callate! No, no digas esas cosas, no sabes lo que…

Claro que se lo que digo! Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ti, yo te cuidare, no te dejaré sola nunca! Prometo amarte siempre, ¿es tan difícil aceptarlo?

Draco, entiende que esto para mi es tan, ¿!por que no me lo dijiste antes! ¡¿Por que hasta ahora? Estoy confundida…

Si estas confundida, eso quiere decir ¡¿que también sientes algo por mi cierto? –Draco sonrió-

Draco… no podría dejar a Ron, el es mi esposo…

Pero el imbécil no te quiere! No me lo has dicho ya! -Draco golpea el piso- Escúchame, si sigues a su lado y no se preocupa por ti, iré yo y te sacaré de esa casa sin importarme nada-

Hermione se acerco al chico y acaricio su mejilla, pareciera como si el que sufria mas de la cuenta era aquel chico frente a ella

Draco, te prometo, que lo dejaré, pero…

No importa si no me correspondes, yo solo .. quiero verte feliz.

Déjame terminar ¿quieres?

Draco sonrió, aun en momentos tan profundos como esos ella seguía siendo Hermione Jane Granger, la bruja genio, con carácter.

Lo siento- El peli plata se disculpo y la dejo hablar-

Cuando me aleje de el, necesitare un lugar donde…

Comprendo, Hermione, mi casa siempre será tu casa

La castaña sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, cuando de repente sintió sobre sus labios una calidez indescriptible, eran los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, automáticamente, correspondió aquel beso, que se fue intensificando, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía esa calidez, no, nunca había sentido esa calidez, ni siquiera con Ron, ni siquiera la noche de bodas en la que ella se entrego a el.

Ahora estaba ahí, con Draco apoderándose de sus labios, con cada beso, cada roce, y ella estaba permitiéndolo.

Si estaba casada, pero su esposo era un completo idiota, no la valoraba, no era feliz y en poco tiempo Draco fue convirtiéndose en su apoyo, su amigo, posiblemente también le estaba dando paso a convertirse en un nuevo amor; su corazón se aceleraba mientras Draco la acostaba sobre aquella mullida y suave hierva, ella le permitía tocarla, besarla, se sentía querida, por primera vez amada.

Ese día nunca lo olvidaría, Draco prometió amarla, prometió estar con ella siempre, por supuesto que no olvidaría ese día, el día en que también Ron había regresado.

Hubo gritos, cosas volando en toda la casa, golpes, maldiciones todo por que ella no estaba allí para recibirlo, ella no dijo nada de aquellos encuentros, no necesitaba decir nada pues Ron ya sospechaba aun antes de que ella hiciera algo. Ron se encerró con ella en la habitación, se escucharon mas gritos, golpes, las varitas de ambos se encontraban fuera de su alcance, la magia desapareció, al final el quiso demostrarle su "amor" obligándola al acto sexual, ella, dolorida casi sin conocimiento, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo

_De padre canela  
nació un niño  
blanco como el lomo  
de un armiño,  
con los ojos grises  
en verde de aceituna -  
niño albino de luna.  
"¡maldita su estampa!  
este hijo es de un payo  
y yo no me lo callo."_

Pasaron los meses, Draco no recibía respuesta alguna a sus mensajes ocultos, no había señales de magia, cartas, citas, nada… su preocupación fue aun mayor cuando se entero que ella ya no iba a trabajar, nadie sabia nada, simplemente desde que Ron regreso hacia mas de 8 meses la busco en su casa, había un campo de energía mágica alrededor, sabia que ella estaba allí con el, pero no podía entrar sin una estrategia; algo que sabia además de que Ron había cambiado convirtiéndose en un autentico idiota, es que ese idiota había aprendido hechizos mas poderosos, prueba de ello la barrera que rodeaba el área de la casa no era producto de la magia de Hermione.

Dentro, estaba Hermione, esclavizada, no había nada de aquella chica de la cual Draco se había enamorado, tenia unas ojeras prominentes, su cabello desaliñado, ropa sucia, descalza, moviéndose como si no tuviese sentido alrededor de la casa; con un prominente abdomen el cual había crecido en esos ya 8 meses.

Ron por su parte la miraba sospechosamente, a veces se compadecía de ella y la dejaba salir al jardín de la parte de atrás, que también tenía aquella barrera mágica que le impedía a la chica salir, el sabía que estaba embarazada y pronto daría a luz. Era un imbécil, pero le preocupaba aquel pequeño en el vientre de la chica.

Un par de movimientos de varita y Hermione volvía a lucir bien, esa tarde recibirían al Medimago que revisaba el proceso de embarazo de la castaña.

La barrera se perdió completamente mientras el doctor estaba ahí, Draco se percato de ello y sutilmente, recordando aquel viejo conjuro, su tamaño y su cuerpo se transformaron en un pequeño hurón blanco que rápidamente se escabullo en la casa siguiendo al doctor.

Ahí estaba ella hermosa, sin ningún rastro físico de abuso, definitivamente magia, según como ella le había contado su vida no era un terrón de azúcar, pero algo, algo se veía diferente -"Si ese prominente vientre no estuviese…" –pensó e inmediatamente ato cabos, según conto la castaña en confianza con Draco, ella no había tenido sexo con su esposo desde hacia un mes, el mes en el que no se encontraba, sin embargo, haciendo cálculos, llego a la lógica ocnclusion de que ese bebe en el vientre de Hermione era de el.

¿Acaso Weasley se dio cuenta del engaño?. No, ya la hubiese matado, a menos que…

-"Ah.. maldito bastardo" –pensó-

El doctor reviso a Hermione, todo marchaba a la perfección

Muy bien señora Weasley, felicidades, usted ya esta lista para dar a luz, solo es cuestión de tiempo ya lo verá- menciono el doctor-

Gracias doctor- la castaña respondió con lagrimas en sus ojos, señal de que quería salir de ahí e ir a un hospital mágico, ahí tomaría a su hijo y buscaría a Draco-

Oh señora Weasley, se nota que es el primer hijo he, he, debo irme, hay otros pacientes en mi espera, conpermiso- dijo mientras se acomodaba el saco y tomaba su pesado maletín- Ah, pesa un poco mas, debo estar cansado, muchas visitas usted sabe Sr. Weasley

Así es doctor, lo entiendo perfectamente, gracias por todo- dando un apretón de manos se despidió del doctor y cuando lo vio lo suficientemente lejos la barrera de energía volvió a tomar lugar

Draco se encontraba en aquel maletín que el medimago cargaba, aprovecho un descuido y salió de aquel lugar, volvió a su forma humana decidido a ir por Hermione, no sin antes tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda a una persona que sabía era el primero en preocuparse por todo, Harry Potter.

Harry escucho a Draco a quien en un principio no creyó ni una sola palabra, sin embargo, fue relacionando fechas, eventos a los que nunca asistían, y la ausencia durante mas de 8 meses de la castaña al trabajo sin avisar todo apuntaba a que Draco tal vez, y solo tal vez estaba diciendo la verdad

Mientras tanto, Hermione comenzó a tener contracciones, había discutido con Ron el salir de esa casa por el bien del bebe, pues debería nacer en un lugar adecuado. Ron al negarse la empujo y esta cayo golpeándose un lado del vientre provocando el parto prematuro

Ron estaba enfurecido, no sabia que hacer, no quería salir, no quería oírla gritar de dolor, la tomo en brazos y por la Red Flu peligrosamente fueron al hospital mágico mas cercano. Draco y Harry llegaron a esa casa que aun tenia el campo de energía mágica alrededor.

Draco utilizo Bombarda Maxima y Bombom para poder destruir aquella barrera, Harry lo detuvo explicando que si en verdad estuviesen ahí, el carácter de Ron lo hubiese hecho salir a confrontarlos. Solo significaría una cosa. Draco explico a Harry del embarazo de Hermione y se apresuraron a encontrar otra RedFlu para llegar a los hospitales mas cercanos tal vez, como según explico Draco, Ron había hecho algo en contra de Hermione en ese estado.

Harry no se explicaba el por que Draco estaba tan preocupado por su amiga, tan metido en su vida, en sus problemas, claro si es que era verdad, el estaba preparado para todo, si era una trampa, una broma, o lo que fuese, el era Harry Potter y no necesitaba mas explicaciones.

Rápidamente llevaron a Hermione a la sala de partos, había complicaciones, aquel golpe la había hecho completamente inestable para un parto normal, era peligroso, necesitaba que el bebe naciera, pero no estaba lo suficientemente dilatada para que el bebe lograra nacer, y una cirugía era demasiado peligrosa pues sus signos vitales iban y venían como en una montaña rusa

Ron esperaba afuera, completamente enfadado, de un lado a otro moviéndose como una fiera enjaulada.

Mientras tanto Harry y Draco no podían encontrar a su amiga, pasaron por 3 hospitales mágicos diferentes y no había señales, Draco empuño su mano y golpeo fuertemente un pilar.

¡Malfoy! Relájate! No debemos perder la calma, los encontraremos!

¡¿Que me relaje Potter! Como es posible! Es tu amiga esta embarazada y no te preocupa!

Por supuesto qu eme preocupa, lo que no entiendo es el por que te preocupa a ti!

Quieres saberlo! Es por que la amo!

Harry se quedo estupefacto.

Si, la amo como nunca ame a nadie, y se que el bebe que ella espera es mío.- el peli plata explico-

Per.. pe.. ¿!que coño dices!

Hermione y yo hemos …

Se como se hace un bebe gracias! Lo que no entiendo es por que ella… y tu…

Por que el idiota de Weasley es eso.. un Idiota! ¡¿Sabes que sucederá cuando el se de cuenta que ese bebe no es "pelirrojo lleno de pecas"!

Por Dios…- respondió Harry y siguieron su búsqueda-

Un Llanto fuerte proveniente de la habitación de partos, miradas asombradas, muchos suspiros, otros mirándola a ella, una gran expectación y una débil voz…

-Por favor… no … no lo lleven con el… -La castaña mencionó perdiendo el conocimiento-

Los doctores no sabían que hacer, sabían que todos los Weasley eran pelirrojos sin importar cualquier la mezcla de ADN, un Weasley siempre seria pelirrojo. Pero este niño tenia el cabello color plata, ojos color verde y piel pálida, como un muñeco de porcelana precioso, pequeño.

Los doctores también sabían que los únicos magos de raza pura con estas características de nacimiento eran los Malfoy, algo aun mas asombroso fue descubrir que este bebe era producto de una "sangre sucia" y un Malfoy.

Decidieron que era mejor que cuando Hermione despertara ella tomara la decisión. Llevaron al bebe en perfecto estado a la sala de cunas, mientras que a Hermione la llevaban a la sala de recuperación.

Ron ante la expectativa decidió ir a por Hermione y el bebe para largarse de ahí, ella podría hablar, o bien huir. Rápidamente busco al niño en los cuneros pero no había señales de un Weasley, eso quería decir o que ya se había ido de ahí o el bebe estaba con ella.

Hermione despertó angustiada busco al bebe quien se encontraba en una cunita cerca de ella, se estiro lo suficiente y se percato de que sus imaginaciones eran realidad, el bebe era la imagen de Draco, lagrimas de felicidad se derramaron cuando un portazo la saco de pequeño mundo.

¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!- la voz de Ron retumbo en toda la habitación-

Hermione se levanto jalando los sueros que tenia en las muñecas para proteger a su bebe

Es el resultado de tu maltrato y tus malditas humillaciones, me has tenido secuestrada, me has hecho un harapo de persona, pero no mas, no ahora que tengo a mi bebe

Ron trato de atar cabos, el cabello el color de piel…

Eres una sucia puta acostándote con el enemigo… - mencionó-

Prefiero mil veces ser una puta que seguir siendo algo de ti Weasley

Ron se acerco peligrosamente con varita en mano, Hermione tomo al bebe y trato de escapar pero Ron la jalo del cabello hacia el tirándola al suelo mientras dos personas entraban a la habitación corriendo, Harry veía como su amiga iba siendo arrastrada por el cuarto con el bebe en brazos

Ron! Que diablos haces!

Largo! Este es un asunto entre ella y yo

Draco entro seguido de Harry, una ira descomunal al ver la escena le hizo abalanzarse contra el pelirrojo quien lo recibió con un CRUCIATUS, los gritos de Draco eran de dolor profundo mientras se retorcía en el piso.

¿Así que viniste a ver a tu bastardo no? Ya veraz lo que le tengo preparado- Ron miraba a Draco de una manera diabólica mientras aun tenia en su mano el cabello de Hermione quien sostenía al bebe-

RON POR FAVOR YA BASTA! SABES QUE ESTA PROHIBIDO USAR LAS MALDICIONES

Cállate Potter! Tu también eres su cómplice, pedazo de amigo eres bastardo

Ron utilizo su varita y recito el hechizo Aurorium para desaparecer en una nube negra, característica de los mortifagos, algo que a Harry le parecio bastante extraño pues Ron no era uno de ellos sin embargo su corazón cegado por la ira y el odio lo habían convertido en un excelente candidato

Draco por su parte casi inmediatamente siguió a Ron con el mismo hechizo desapareciendo en una nube blanca, seguido por Harry…

_Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer.  
dime, luna de plata,  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel.  
a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
hijo de la luna._

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado,  
se fue a su mujer,  
cuchillo en mano.  
"¿de quién es el hijo?  
me has engañado fijo."  
y de muerte la hirió.  
luego se hizo al monte  
con el niño en brazos  
y allí le abandonó._

Ron se dirigió al bosque arrojando a Hermione al piso junto con el bebe que no paraba de llorar.

Creíste que no me daría cuenta! Sabia que eras una maldita puta! –Grito-

Déjame ir Ron! ¿!Tu no me quieres por que me tienes que tener a tu lado si me odias!- la castaña imploro- ¡yo ya no te amo! Me mataste por dentro!

¿!Y encontraste quien te reviviera no! El maldito rico sangre limpia que te jodio la existencia en el colegio!

El es completamente diferente a ti! El me quiere me lo ha demostrado, tu solo te dedicaste a maltratarme, celarme como loco, rebajarme hasta lo peor!

Cállate! Crucio!

Los gritos de Hermione se escuchaban hasta lo profundo de aquel bosque mientras trataba de mantener a salvo a su hijo.

Aveda… Keda…

Sectrusempra! – Ron no termino de decir el conjuro mortal cuando fue impactado por el hechizo de Draco-

El pelirrojo salió volando estrellándose contra un árbol

Harry y Draco llegaron justo a tiempo, el peli plata corrió a encontrarse con Hermione y el bebe que era su vivo retrato, la castaña estaba muy lastimada, sangrante y débil

Hermione, soy yo.. por favor…

Draco…- menciono débil- mira… es.. es..

Sh… todo saldrá bien lo veraz, te llevare conmigo, por favor resiste…

Harry miro a Ron de lejos mientras le apuntaba con la varita

Como están?- pregunto distrayéndose un segundo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe que lo envió a volar unos cuantos metros-

Crucio!- se escucho y el pelirrojo completamente lleno de sangre por el Sectusempra hizo que Harry se alejara-

Draco tomo su varita y dejo a Hermione junto al niño quien veía todo sin perder detalle.

Aveda… -Comenzó diciendo el pelirrojo

Kedavra! – Draco terminó y 2 rayos de luz verde salieron de ambas varitas chocando entre si-

Harry veía algo borroso hasta que esos rayos iluminaron por completo el lugar dejándolo aun mas lampareado, al recuperar la vista, vio como Ron caía al piso inerte, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió para con Draco y Hermione, el peli plata se había arrastrado para poder llegar con su amada y con su hijo sin embargo la maldición mortal ya había tocado su ser, a punto de morir, Draco mira a Harry a los ojos logrando decir sus ultimas palabras…

Por favor… Harry…- muriendo-

Harry no podía creer lo que veía, tres, tres personas con las que había pasado su niñez habían muerto el mismo día, Ron su mejor amigo, Hermione la amiga mas querida y Draco, que aunque no eran amigos, esas ultimas horas había demostrado su valía como persona

_Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer.  
dime, luna de plata,  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel.  
a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
hijo de la luna._

El no sabia como iban a ir las cosas de ahora en adelante, el ministerio preguntaría, la prensa estaría sobre el, pero el solo tenia una manera de explicarlo, el pensador y aquellas lagrimas que guardo en un pequeño frasco de aquellas personas a las que había conocido y que ahora son parte de sus recuerdos.

Tomo al bebe entre sus brazos, el cabello color plata con vestigios de que tornaría a ser ondulado como el cabello de su madre, aquellos ojos profundos color esmeralda, posándose sobre los suyos.

Una tristeza profunda al ver a Ron en esas condiciones; se preguntaba que había fallado, por que no se dio cuenta antes de que todo esto sucediera; un llanto lo saco de sus pensamientos, el bebe lloraba, y Harry se dedico a calmarlo mientras lo observaba , ya se las ingeniaría, pero ese niño crecería en un ambiente de amor como debió haber sido, el se encargaría de ello, pensó mientras lo mecía en sus brazos como una cuna

_Y en las noches  
que haya luna llena  
será porque el niño  
esté de buenas.  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna.  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna._


End file.
